


I see a home behind your eyes

by teaspoonofdoom



Series: Artworks [4]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Dorks in Love, F/F, Fluff, Hugs, Lee has 4a hair, Soft Girlfriends, Soft Thompkean, Tenderness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:54:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25125772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teaspoonofdoom/pseuds/teaspoonofdoom
Summary: A little sweet Thompkean drawing I did a while ago (here's thetumblr post)title from Foxes'Hearts & Daggers
Relationships: Barbara Kean/Leslie Thompkins
Series: Artworks [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1887580
Kudos: 8





	I see a home behind your eyes

  



End file.
